


Make it Fast

by Inell



Series: Quick Fic Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Hand Jobs, M/M, Off-Screen Cora Hale/Lydia Martin, Oral Sex, Partial Nudity, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hours of teasing, Derek and Stiles finally get a moment alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make it Fast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tattooedsiren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooedsiren/gifts).



> tattooedsiren - Five minute prompt - Derek/Stiles, partially clothed sex.
> 
> This took about 30 minutes. Hope you enjoy!

It’s been hours of lingering looks, not so casual caresses, and so much teasing that Derek’s rather proud of himself for not just taking Stiles in the middle of the reception. The provocation has been _that_ bad. Fortunately, he didn’t disrupt Lydia and Cora’s wedding, so he hasn’t been castrated and left to bleed out somewhere no one would ever find his body. That means he’s able to finally get some payback when he and Stiles are leaving the hotel.

“My speech was better than yours,” Stiles teases as they leave the elevator and head into the dimly lit parking garage. “I mean, sure, you made people cry with the heartfelt emotions, but I made them laugh. That’s better than tears.” Stiles looks at him and blinks when he focuses on Derek’s face. “Uh, why are you looking at me like that?”

“You know why,” Derek growls deliberately, knowing how much it turns Stiles on. Within seconds, the sweet scent of arousal thickens in the air, and Stiles is licking his lips.

“Seriously, Der?” Stiles scans the nearly empty parking garage. “Anyone could come out to get their car.”

“Then I guess we’ll have to make it fast, won’t we?” Derek smirks as he moves quickly, pinning Stiles against the hood of a Honda Civic that’s not in line of sight for the security cameras. He’s already scoped that out because they might get off on the thrill of maybe getting caught, but neither of them is particularly interested in losing their jobs because they’re caught having sex in a public place. Besides, the guys at the station would never let them live it down if they got filmed doing it.

“Fuck,” Stiles whispers, scooting up the hood of the car and pulling Derek closer. “Be careful. We don’t want to have to explain damage to this car to the insurance guy.”

“ _You_ be careful.” Derek doesn’t give Stiles a chance to reply. He kisses him the way he’s wanted to since before the wedding began when Stiles groped his ass while giving Cora a pep talk to soothe her jitters. It’s a filthy kiss, all tongue and teeth, passionate and slightly desperate because it’s been _hours_ of want. As they kiss, he tugs Stiles’ shirt out of his pants, ripping the buttons off, hearing them land on the cement floor while Stiles moans into the kiss.

“Not playing fair, babe.” Stiles nuzzles his neck when Derek strokes his abdomen, biting lightly and making the sexiest noises when Derek pinches his nipples. He’s also so sensitive, and Derek’s been able to make him come before just from playing with his nipples and kissing him. They don’t have time for that right now, though, so he doesn’t tease for long.

“Who was it that told me anything’s fair in love and war?” Derek smiles smugly when Stiles rolls his eyes at hearing his own words thrown back at him a few hours after he’d uttered them.

That’s what he’d said when Derek had hissed at him to stop stroking his thigh while they were waiting for Lydia to finish getting ready. Turning Derek’s warning to play nice before they left the house into a battle of sexual wits that Derek’s afraid to admit he’s probably lost now that he’s humping Stiles on some stranger’s car hood in the parking garage. Technically, the wedding is over, so he could argue for a win, but he doesn’t much care about winners and losers when Stiles is sucking on his neck and whimpering so prettily.

“Gonna make you come,” he promises, voice husky and rough as he unfastens Stiles’ pants, shoving them down just enough to free his cock. Later, he’ll have Stiles eat his ass, loosen it up so good, then he’ll ride this pretty cock until they’re both spent. Now, he’s going to make Stiles come all over his expensive tux, ready to face Lydia’s wrath if the Best Man tux she specially chose gets come stained. Well, not exactly _ready_ but feeling brave due to sexual insanity, which is totally legit.

Oh God. He’s starting to think like Stiles.

And he kind of likes it. Not surprising after being together for nearly six years, though.

“Focus,” Stiles mutters, snapping his fingers and grinning when Derek scowls at him. “You’ve got my dick in your hand and we’re still in the rather public parking garage, Derek. Thinking can wait, alright?”

“You’re such a brat.” Derek leans down and sucks half of Stiles’ dick into his mouth. Stiles bucks up, his long fingers gripping Derek’s hair as he begins to bob his head, licking and sucking, feeling Stiles harden even more in his mouth.

“Love your mouth.” Stiles is breathing heavy, starting to pant more as Derek concentrates on giving him an amazing blow job. “So good at sucking my dick. Love seeing you take it, feeling your throat around it, listening to you slurp and suck like you’re desperate for my come on your tongue.”

The words have their desired effect. Derek sucks more of Stiles into his mouth, relaxing his throat and taking it all for a couple of strokes before he starts gagging. He pulls off, saliva dripping down his chin, pre-come on his tongue, and he leans in to kiss Stiles as he climbs onto the hood of the car. Stiles reaches down to unfasten his pants, shoving them and his underwear down, jerking his dick firm and fast, nearly matching the rhythm Derek’s got going with Stiles’ dick.

The sound of the elevator dinging startles him. Reminds him where they are, what they’re doing. Derek groans into the kiss, twisting his wrist, rutting against Stiles’ fist, knowing they don’t have much more time or someone might catch them. That threat of getting caught gets them both going. It doesn’t take long before they’re coming, spurting warm sticky all over their hands and cocks.

The sound of heels clicking against cement has Derek moving, picking Stiles up off the hood of the car and carrying him into the shadows, pressing him against the column and rutting their spent cocks together as a couple walk right past them and keep going out of sight.

“That was close,” Stiles whispers, huffing a laugh when Derek looks at him. His lips are swollen, his face pink from beard burn, his shirt hanging open and his tux pants a total mess. He looks totally debauched and absolutely gorgeous.

“You’re beautiful,” Derek murmurs before leaning in for another kiss. They’ll go home soon, but, for now, he can’t resist taking advantage of the dark shadows of the parking garage for a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)


End file.
